The Jinjo Chronicals 2
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: Two new jinjos accidentally realese Grunty from her prison. What will happen? Read to find out!


The Jinjo chronicles 2: Soda pop

_Last chapter…_

_Under the cover of darkness, an eerie green glow came from under a boulder, slowly wearing away at its edges………_

_**?**_

_Two weeks later…………_

It was another great day in Jinjo village. The evil witch Grunty was gone, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and two jinjos were talking on a bench. The girl was yellow and the boy was a lime green.

"Jenny, look. I can't get autographs from them Cuz' they re not here!"

"Well where are Cyrus and Melanie?" Jenny asked.

"Last I heard, they were trying to deliver pizza to HailFire Peaks," He told her.

"That's crazy. You know, as their cousin Josh, you should have some fame."

"Nope, no recognition whatsoever." Josh sighed.

They got up and started to walk. Soon they found the site where Grunty was defeated two weeks earlier. Jenny spoke first.

"You know, this has been bothering me, before she was defeated by your cousins, wasn't she stuck under a rock for _two years?_"

"Yeah, why do ya ask?"

"Shouldn't she have blasted it to bits by then? I mean, she is a witch, right?"

Just then the boulder quivered and blew up, and debris went everywhere.

Rrrahhh" Grunty screeched. "Now, where was I?" She started menacingly "Oh right, I was about to get some soda for my little chickens back home! Oooh, won't little Snaggy be proud of me? I'd better go then!" She ended in a singsong voice. The jinjos stared.

After a good 20 seconds of staring, their senses kicked back in and they started talking.

"Look's like someone's got one too many boulder's to the head." Josh quipped.

"Ha ha!" Jenny laughed, "You're crazy, you're crazy!" She taunted.

Grunty skipped along, oblivious to the children's taunts. She worked her way to the marketplace, and stopped at the first soda vender she saw and said, "One 12 pack of soda please." Obviously the shopkeeper was horrified, so he ran down the block, yelling, "It's the end of the world" to anyone who listened.

"Oh well, I'll just get it myself then." Grunty said, still in that singsong voice.

She hopped over the counter and grabbed every soda her battered old hands could find, jumped back out and happily screeched, "Free soda for all!!"

Sadly enough, the market place was deserted, except for Josh and Jenny, who followed on horseback. (Don't ask me how they got horses it just sounds cool!)

Josh caught a soda and remarked, "You know, maybe this isn't so bad. I mean, you'll have to get used to the voice change, but, she won't be harassing us anymore, right?"

"This may be an improvement, actually" Jenny deduced.

After Grunty finished drowning herself with soda, she started firing at anything in sight, reducing those unlucky objects to dust, yelling, "You won't destroy me this time, NiGHTS!" and (what sounded like), "I'll get you, and your little flute, too!"

"Ok, never mind, we have to stop her before she destroys the world in her soda-drunk rampage!" Jenny announced to the horses-that-were-never-there.

Jenny, find the ropes so we can tie her down! Josh ordered. "I'll tackle and pin her so you can tie her down!

No! That's suicide, Josh! Those musty, old clothes'll smother you! I can't let you do that!" protested a very passionate Jenny.

Joah stared and said," Now's the time you show a love interest, Jenny? Now? In the heat of battle!?"

"Don't blame me; Blame the authoress and Nikki, her muse!" Jenny retorted

The two could hear a wall breaking in the distance. A very angry red bear burst through, and stomped straight through the madness, going to the two Jinjos and opened her muzzle to yell at someone... until Grunty killed her off with a stray ball of magic.

"I'll be fine, just find that rope!"

Jenny then muttered, "Ok, if you want to be suicidal then go ahead, I can find another male lead anywhere."

Josh tackled headfirst into the drunk witch. Jenny took a small pebble and bonked her on the head with it.

"Why did you do that?" Josh asked.

"I don't know?" answered Jenny, confused.

They tied Grunty to a tree, and left her there.

"What do you want to do now?" Josh asked.

"Let's go get some soda!"

The End

_In the darkness of night, the tree shook with an unseen force, the bony mass that has been tied to it, wriggling in it quest to be set free._

**?**

A small, blue Kazooie-dragon pads onto a theater stage, apparently waiting for something.

" Dear Readers," It starts, " Due to me not being able to stand writing a threequel of this story, I regret to inform you that I shall now toast the ending paragraph for your enjoyment."

The bird-lizard starts charging up a fireball when a certain red bear comes into view.

" Nikki! What are you doing?" She shouted.

The muse spat out the flames, " Stopping this from being a bad series, now step aside, old friend."

" Oh. Good luck then." The undead bear sauntered off into nowhere.

" Dang self-inserts." Nikki muttered, " Always wanting something to do with everything."

" NOW, DIE! EVIL CLIFFIE!"

And the ending burst into flames because it was _that_ bad.

The (real) end

I will never write this series again!

**Random last words,**

**Cee Cee The Critic**


End file.
